1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention resides in the area of boilers for the production of heat for structures and the like and more particularly relates to an improved wood-burning boiler.
2. History of the Prior Art
Oil-burning boilers provide greater efficiency and convenience to their users when compared to wood-burning boilers, but with ever increasing costs of energy, especially of oil and gas, alternative fuel sources are being seriously looked into such as the burning of wood which is now at a comparatively lower price than other types of energy.